


The Wedding

by mindylu32



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, dyla, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylu32/pseuds/mindylu32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At John and Lyla's wedding Oliver and Felicity are confronted head on with their feelings for one another...will they work things out or will it all be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and there will be no additional chapters!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

Oliver watched as Diggle adjusted his tie. He thought back for a moment to when they were chained to that floor in Nanda Parbat and how Diggle was the only person he would have ever trusted to be in that kind of situation with him. Oliver was happy for his friend…no Diggle was more than a friend he was his brother.

Oliver smiled and Diggle caught him and said, "What's got you smiling?"

Oliver walked over to stand by Diggle and said, "Just thinking about how we escaped those chains in Nanda Parbat but today you are getting a different kind of chain."

Diggle just chuckled at that and said, "So how do I look?"

Oliver gave him a once over and said, "Like shit."

Diggle let out a huge, belly laugh and slapped Oliver on the shoulder before saying, "Thanks man you're a real big help."

Oliver and Diggle just laughed for a moment and then they heard the music startup which was their cue. Oliver slapped Diggle on the back and said, "Let's go get you married."

Diggle reached up and straightened his tie once more before replying, "I'm ready. I mean I've married her once already."

Oliver smiled and said, "Look how that turned out."

Diggle smiled before plastering a semi-serious look on his face and saying, "Don't make me go get Roy to be my best man."

Oliver huffed and said, "You wouldn't do that."

Diggle shot him a look that said "oh yes I will".

Oliver threw up his hands and said, "Alright. I promise I have nothing else to say.

Oliver and Diggle walked out into the ballroom that was dressed to look like an old cathedral. Oliver looked out onto all the people waiting in the pews. There were huge vases of flowers in light pastel colors lining both sides of the aisle. There were also soft, white fabrics draped around the windows. There were pillars of flickering candles lining each window and they were emitting a soft, yellow glow.

Oliver and Diggle took their places at the altar beside the preacher. Diggle looked back at Oliver with a nervous smile. Oliver returned the smile and gave a slight nod of his head and Diggle turned around to face the doors at the end of the aisle.

Oliver, out of habit, began to scan the crowd. He didn't really think anyone would be a threat today but thanks to lives they all led it was better to be safe than sorry. Then he hears a sound. A sound he would know anywhere…Felicity laughing. His eyes quickly scan the entire room looking for her.

He spots her and the smile forming on his face is stopped dead in its track because she is smiling at HIM…Ray Fucking Palmer. His heart sinks down into his stomach like an anvil. Oliver suddenly feels the pricks of anger burning at his skin. She is laughing at Ray Palmer. His hands start to sweat and all he can think is "why". Suddenly his whole world is spinning out of control.

There are sudden flashes crossing his train of thought – Felicity laughing at Ray; Felicity touching Ray; Felicity kissing Ray; and Felicity making love to Ray. He did not realize that he had let out a low growl until Diggle turned to him and said, "Man are you okay?"

Oliver paused for a second before saying, "I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm okay." Oliver hoped he sounded convincing because he was NOT okay. He was the furthest thing from being okay. Diggle looked at him curiously and said, "You sure because you look more nervous than me and I'm the one getting married."

Oliver put on a smile he hoped would convince Diggle that in fact everything was alright and said, "Yeah just weddings make me nervous."

Oliver could tell by the look on Diggle's face that he hadn't quite succeeded in convincing him that he was okay. However, Diggle just gave him a smile before saying, "Okay" and turning back around.

Oliver looked over and she was still smiling at him. Oliver glared daggers at the other man. He just couldn't believe it. Suddenly all of the "I love you"s and the "but I have to be alone"s came crashing into his mind like a tidal wave. What did he expect? He had pushed Felicity away at every turn. Now seeing her laughing and smiling at someone else made his heart clench so tight he thought he must be having a heart attack.

Oliver thought if this is what it meant to let her go and for her to be happy with someone else he didn't know if he'd survive it and he had spent five years in hell. But what was he supposed to do? Her being in his orbit made her a target for anyone and everyone who wanted to hurt both the Arrow and Oliver Queen.

Suddenly the wedding march played and the doors in the back opened up and Oliver saw Lyla walking down the aisle towards her renewed life with Diggle. Oliver was envious of Diggle and his ability to have everything he ever wanted.

As Diggle and Lyla began saying their vows Oliver once again looked over at Felicity and this time her eyes were trained firmly on him. She had a look of wistful imagination in her eyes. Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful and strong willed woman he had ever met. She met him toe to toe. She hadn't back down from even when he considered himself nothing but a ruthless killer.

Felicity looked at Oliver standing next to Diggle and Lyla and was suddenly transported in her imagination to a time when that could be her and Oliver standing before family and friends vowing to have and to hold. When Felicity caught him gazing at her she didn't shy away. In this intimate moment she wanted to say with her eyes to Oliver everything she had never said. She wanted him to know with a simple look that in those quiet moments she dreamed of a moment like this with him. He was the sun and the moon and the stars to her and how he couldn't realize that made her ache down into her soul. She loved this man so much it hurt. Even as she sat by a man who could give her everything she ever wanted it didn't matter. Her feelings for Ray paled in comparison to the soul consuming love she felt for Oliver. She was a fool to think that she would ever be able to replace Oliver in her heart and soul. But what was she to do when at every opportunity he pushed her away. She wanted this man with a need so strong it scared her most of the time. She never in her life thought that anyone could come to mean as much to her as Oliver did.

Their gazes only broke when the preacher asked for the rings and Oliver had to turn and hand them to him. Felicity took this moment to turn her head slightly to look over at Ray and when he turned and looked at her she waited for her heart to do flips and her stomach to fill with butterflies…but nothing ever came. She admired and respected Ray and she was beginning to realize that she had confused that with loving him. Felicity gave him a half smile and came to the decision that she couldn't continue to string Ray along. He was a good and decent man and he deserved to find a woman who could love him as much and he loved her. Felicity wanted to love him. She wanted that desperately but unfortunately her heart wasn't hers any longer to give because it belonged to the man standing up there on that altar and her life and her happiness was in his hands.

As soon as Oliver went back to his spot beside Diggle he looked over again at Felicity and he saw a torrent of emotions play across those blue eyes of hers. Oliver wanted desperately to scream out that he loved her and take her into his arms and kiss them both into oblivion. He had thought he couldn't be with her because it brought her danger but in reality it kept him from having to feel weak. Felicity made him weak and it was a point that could be exploited but who better to keep her safe than him. Every night Felicity went home alone when she could have been with him sleeping next to him and her golden hair splayed out across the pillow next to his. He had been such a fool thinking he could ever spend the rest of his life living without her not just as his partner in fighting crime but his partner in life. He suddenly thought of Felicity heavy with his child and he felt the most wonderful sensation course through his veins. He wanted so badly to come home to a pregnant Felicity lying in their bed and crawling next to her so he could kiss her growing belly.

Oliver was brought out of his fantasies by the thunderous clapping and he looked over to see Diggle and Lyla making the most out of the moment to kiss as husband and wife. Oliver smiled and clapped as well because he was so happy for his friends. He hoped that he wouldn't be too late with Felicity. This life they led was dangerous but he felt a sudden calm wash over him when he thought of protecting her and loving her every minute of every hour of every day for the rest of their lives.

 

Felicity stood by Ray as he talked with someone about the latest in technology but she couldn't be bothered to even enter the conversation even though it was something she was very passionate about. She was busy constantly scanning the room for Oliver. She thought for sure that he would attempt to talk to her after the moments they had during the ceremony or had she once again misinterpreted what messages he was sending out.

Felicity let out an audible sigh and Ray said to her, "Hey are you alright. You seem like you're somewhere else."

"I'm sorry will you please excuse me."

Felicity didn't even wait for their response she had spotted Lyla by herself for once and decided to jump at the chance to speak to her friend.

"Congratulations!"

Lyla looked over and saw Felicity and her face broke out into a smile and said, "Felicity!" Lyla opened her arms and the two women went in for a hug. However, Felicity couldn't control the little sob that bubbled out of her throat.

Lyla pushed back to look at Felicity and said, "What's wrong?"

Felicity sniffed and said, "Oh Lyla everything."

Lyla suggested they go out into the lobby where they could have some privacy. Felicity had insisted it wasn't urgent but Lyla politely informed her that they were friends and apparently Felicity looked like she could use a friend.

Felicity poured out her heart to Lyla about the moments at the ceremony and how she thought she felt something happen between her and Oliver.

After that Lyla smiled and said, "Felicity there is ALWAYS something sparking in the air between you and Oliver. Trust me anyone in the vicinity can feel it."

Felicity smiled and replied, "But what am I supposed to do. Here at the reception every time I catch him looking at me he makes a point of looking in the other direction.

Lyla smoothed Felicity's hair off of her face before gently saying, "Felicity the thing is men are stupid."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh at that.

Lyla laughed and said, "You probably scare him. And men like Oliver aren't used to being scared. They are used to being the ones making other people afraid. I think you should just give him some time," Lyla paused before continuing, "and what about Ray Palmer?"

Felicity paused a moment and pretended to pick a piece of lint off her dress before meeting Lyla's eyes again and saying, "I wanted to care for him so badly Lyla but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't push Oliver out of my heart."

Someone stuck their head out in the hallway and said that Diggle was waiting to cut the cake.

Lyla took both of Felicity's hands in hers before saying, "We can't choose who we love Felicity. Maybe it's time to stop fighting. Trust me I didn't want to love Johnny after what happened between us but my heart had other plans. And now I'm deliriously happy."

Lyla gave Felicity another quick hug and went back into the ballroom. Lyla was right trying to keep herself from loving Oliver was futile. It was a battle she would always lose.

Oliver watched as Lyla returned back to the ballroom but Felicity was not with her. The two ladies had been out in the lobby for quite some time that even Diggle was getting anxious. When Lyla walked up to him and Diggle Oliver blurted out, "Where's Felicity?"

Lyla gave him a knowing smile and said, "She's out in the lobby."

Oliver started towards the lobby before he was stopped by Lyla saying, "Oliver treat her right or I'll have to kick your ass".

Oliver laughed and said, "Fair enough."

Oliver turned back and pushed his way through the crowd in the ballroom. He had to get to Felicity. His heart was pounding so loud he thought for sure it would burst from his chest. He made it out into the lobby where he saw Felicity standing there facing out the window. He just took a moment to drink her in. She was wearing red. He let a small smile creep up at the thought of that. He remembered she wore red on their first date as well. He also loved the way her hair fell in light curls around her shoulders. He suddenly ached to feel the strands of that hair sift gently through his fingers and he longed to touch those shoulders knowing he would leave his brand on her skin.

Felicity had decided to take her life into her own hands and if Oliver wouldn't come to her she would go to him. She was tired of waiting for him. She turned to go back to the ballroom when she saw him standing there in his tuxedo. He looked delicious. He pushed his hands into his pockets which pushed his jacket to the sides and revealed the suspenders he wore. The sight of those suspenders suddenly made Felicity's mouth go dry. She began to rethink this decision. The effect this man had on her rocked her to her very core.

Felicity swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before simply saying, "Oliver."

Oliver savored every syllable as he said, "Fe-li-ci-ty."

Felicity felt a shiver run down her body and settle in her belly. The way he said her name always made her go weak in the knees but when he said it like that her skin burst into flames. Felicity realized that the only thing that would put out the flames would be the touch of his hands on her every inch of her skin.

Oliver smiled languidly when he saw her pupils dilate and take over almost the whole of her eyes.

Oliver started stalking towards her and suddenly she felt like she was in a cage with a wild animal. Felicity tried to maneuver around him but quickly found herself with her back against a wall. Oliver placed his hands on either side of her head. Oliver dipped his eyes and looked her lips and Felicity instantly licked them.

Felicity finally felt Oliver's eyes meet hers again and the look she saw there made her stomach do flips. And before she could stop the words from crossing her lips she said, "What do you want from me Oliver?"

Oliver's eyes lit up and the smile that crossed his face made Felicity's heart skip more than just one beat, "I thought that was obvious Ms. Smoak."

Felicity gave a little shake of her head and Oliver continued with, "You. I want you."

Before Felicity could argue Oliver's lips found hers and the feeling felt right. It felt like her heart had finally found its place in this world. This is where she belonged. She belonged in his man's embrace. Oliver's lips left hers and he started kissing his way down her jaw before whispering, "What do you want?" The breaths skating across her skin made her skin break out in goose bumps.

Felicity smiled and said, "I thought that was obvious Mr. Queen."

Oliver let out a little chuckle and Felicity continued with, "You. I want you Oliver. I tried not to want you. I tried not to love you but…"

Before Felicity could finish it Oliver looked back into her eyes and said, "What did you say?"

Suddenly Felicity felt nervous before looking at him with all of the love in her heart and saying, "I love you."

If Felicity wasn't mistaken there was a glisten of tears in Oliver's eyes before he closed them and begged, "Say it again."

Felicity reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and when he opened his eyes she said, "I love you Oliver Queen."

Felicity got on her tip toes because even with heels on he was still taller than her and placed a light kiss on his lips and smiled at him.

Oliver smiled back and he brought his lips back to hers. The kiss started off as completely innocent but the fire building between them was something that was beginning to consume them. Oliver took one hand and reached around her waist and ran his hand up to her shoulders. This movement pulled Felicity's body flat against his and when her leg ran across the front of his pants he let out a growl. He began caressing the bared skin of her shoulders. He knew that with every touch he was branding her as his and it made him drunk with pleasure.

Felicity felt as if she were falling headlong into a fire storm. Every inch of her body was alive and was aching for his touch. She smiled with female pride when she heard him growl when her leg passed the front of his pants. She thrust one hand up into his short cropped hair which was something she had longed to do for a very LONG time. She took her other hand and slowly began running it down his chest and then finally finding its way to his ass and pulling him even tighter against him and eliciting another growl from him. Her leg instinctively lifted to rest against his thigh. Oliver had moved one of his hands and began to knead her breast through her dress. She tore her lips from his and threw her head back letting out a moan. She knew they should stop because anyone could come upon them at any moment but she was so lost in the feeling of his hands on her that she didn't care.

Oliver took Felicity breaking from the kiss as an opportunity to run kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She now had both of her hands pulling his head down and being a gentleman Oliver begin kissing the tops of her breasts as they rose and fell from the shallow breaths she was taking.

Oliver whispered against her skin, "Felicity you drive me crazy."

Felicity let another moan when grabbed her breast, "I know the feeling. I mean I spent the last couple of years watching you work out and always shirtless and sweaty and a girl can only read so many romance novels…" Felicity trailed off as Oliver made his way back up to her mouth and claimed it again.

Some noise brought Felicity out of her lust and she pushed away from Oliver trying to catch her breath, "Oliver we need to stop."

Oliver groaned and said, "Don't you want this?"

Felicity replied, "Yes but what if someone catches us?"

Oliver realized she was right and he placed his forehead against hers and Felicity took her leg from his thigh and they just stood there for a moment while they tried to catch their breaths.

Oliver and Felicity were broken from their reverie when Felicity heard Ray say, "What in the hell is going on here?"

Oliver let out a huge, dissatisfied sigh when he turned to look at the man who had almost taken the one person in this world who kept him grounded and help that light he had inside shine bright. Oliver heard Felicity whisper, "Please let me handle this."

Oliver watched as Felicity walked over to Ray and say, "Ray, I'm sorry. You're a great man but…but I don't think it's going to work out between us."

Ray's face turned red and he said with annoyance, "Well maybe you should have told me that before we slept together."

Felicity let out an audible groan and before she could say anything else she saw Oliver race by him and the next thing she knew Ray was laying on the ground. Oliver grabbed Ray by his coat and said, "DO NOT talk to her like that!"

Oliver was ready to beat the man to a pulp before the sound of Felicity's voice saying "Oliver don't" broke through the sea of rage that was in his eyes.

Oliver got to his feet and offered a hand to help Ray up because he knew that is what Felicity would want him to do. Ray took his offer and stood up.

Ray looked over at Felicity with a look of sadness and said, "Felicity I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I just thought we had something."

Felicity walked and stood between Ray and Oliver and said to Ray, "Ray I do care about you and I think we could be good friends but that's it. I'm so very sorry."

Ray looked between Oliver and Felicity before saying, "Okay. It's okay. I'll see you at work." And with that Ray walked out of the hotel without ever looking back at Oliver and Felicity.

Oliver could feel the nervousness bouncing off of Felicity before she turned hesitantly towards him and said, "Oliver…"

Oliver didn't let Felicity finish before saying, "Felicity you don't have to explain anything to me okay." Felicity let out the air she had been holding in before Oliver continued, "I made you no promises or offers. Hell I pushed you away every chance I got but I want you to know that I've come to see the error of my ways."

Felicity's eyes lit up with tears and she said, "What are you saying Oliver?"

Oliver walked over and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he looked over every inch of her face. His palm rested on her cheek and he said, "Felicity I want to be with you. I love you and I'm tired of trying to stay away from you because I can't. Felicity you're my sun and my life revolves around you. When you're not around my life is dark and lifeless but the moment you appear the world is bright and I can feel the light inside of me grow."

Felicity let out a half-laugh half-sob and placed her hand over Oliver's and said, "Oliver Queen the poet. You are constantly surprising me."

Felicity ran her hand up Oliver's arm as his hand moved to her neck to pull her in for another kiss. This kiss was a little different. It was filled with all of the love they had. Oliver had never imagined a kiss like this could exist.

The moment was interrupted when Diggle's voice came from the doorway, "Well it's about damn time."

They heard Lyla say "Johnny" before hearing the sound of her slapping him in the chest.

Diggle laughed and said, "Well if you guys are free we're going to throw the bouquet and the garter belt."

Oliver took Felicity's hand and wrapped his fingers with hers. They walked hand in hand back to the reception where several eyes looked their way but they were met with smiles. Felicity had never felt happier in all of her life. She couldn't wait until the day when it was her and Oliver celebrating the beginning of their lives as husband and wife.

Diggle put an arm around Oliver's shoulders before saying, "Come on we have to get ready for the garter toss."

Oliver didn't want to let go of Felicity's hand especially since they had finally found their way to one another but Felicity gave his hand a gentle squeeze conveying to him without words that she would be here.

Felicity watched as Diggle and Oliver walked over to the dance floor. Lyla had stayed behind and she asked Felicity, "Where's Ray?"

Felicity looked embarrassed and said, "What?"

Lyla gave her a knowing smile but said anyway, "Ray? Where is he? He went out looking for you and he hasn't come back."

Felicity closed her eyes before saying, "He left. He caught Oliver and I and I told him we could be friends and only friends."

Lyla laughed and Felicity said, "Lyla that isn't funny!"

Lyla looked her and said, "Well it's just that I bet Johnny that by the end of this day you and Oliver would be together and Ray would be a distant memory."

Felicity looked shocked and said, "What did Digg think would happen?"

Lyla turned a light shade of red before replying, "He didn't think it would happen because Oliver had his head to far up his ass."

Both Felicity and Lyla laughed at that and they made their way to meet Oliver and Diggle in the middle of the dance floor.

The rest of the reception was a whirlwind. First Oliver caught the garter and she caught the bouquet and the crowd insisted that they have a dance together.

Oliver took her into his arms and she placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat rapidly in his chest as they danced to the tune of Dave Barnes' Until You. Oliver had never been this happy or content in all of his life. He knew they would still face obstacles but he knew with her by his side anything was possible. After all she was his sun and made the world a lot less doom and gloom. He chuckled at himself before placing a kiss on the top of Felicity's head and whispering to her, "I love you Felicity Smoak."

Oliver could feel the smile breaking across her face as she whispered back, "I love you, too, Oliver Queen."


End file.
